1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to a apparatus for use in a wellbore, including apparatus including devices for protecting downhole tools from corrosion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oil wells (also referred to as “wellbores” or “boreholes”) are drilled with a drill string that includes a tubular member having a drilling assembly (also referred to as the “bottomhole assembly” or “BHA”) at an end of the tubular member. The BHA typically includes devices and sensors that provide information relating to a variety of parameters relating to (i) drilling operations (“drilling parameters”); (ii) behavior of the BHA (“BHA parameters”); and (iii) parameters relating to the formation surrounding the wellbore (“formation parameters”). A drill bit attached to the bottom end of the BHA is rotated by rotating the drill string and/or by a drilling motor (also referred to as a “mud motor”) in the BHA to disintegrate the rock formation to drill the wellbore. The components of the downhole tools of the drill string may be subject to corrosion that can shorten the life of the tools. In particular, areas that incur significant stress during a drilling operation may crack or fracture. The cracked area of the downhole tool may create areas of different electrical potential that attract corrosion, especially in certain environments, such as formations and/or fluid with a high amount of salt content. Thus, an expected life cycle of downhole tools may be greatly reduced due to cracking and corrosion in certain environments. It is desirable to provide downhole tools and/or assemblies that have increased protection from corrosion as compared to at least some of the currently available downhole tools.